1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure of an air intake system for an engine having a throttle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an air intake system, a throttle body and an intake manifold are usually connected by a plurality of fastening bolts at flange portions respectively formed at the ends of the throttle body and the intake manifold. Therefore, it is necessary to use specific tools for the connection. This takes time and requires careful work.
In order to dispense with the specific tools and to reduce the installation time, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,773 proposes a resinous joint member of an intake manifold and a throttle body connected by a U-shaped pin. However, because the pin is subject to concentration of mechanical stress, it is difficult to ensure reliability of the connection.